It's Okay To Be Gay (Stef and Lena fanfic)
by Turner4747
Summary: Stef just moved to California. There she meets a women named Lena. They quickly grow a friendship together...and maybe more, well at least Stef hopes. But Lena may not be the same as Stef. Kind of a fanfic of Stef Foster(teri polo) and Lena Adams (Sherri Saum), but completely different life's.
1. Chapter 1

Milk, cereal, water, beer, pasta, lettuce, and ranch. That was my grocery list for now. I already had quite a bit of food that I moved with me. I just needed a few things. I grabbed my purse and headed out.

I felt something hit my feet then turned to see a very pretty lady wearing skinny jeans, heals, a white tank top with a brown leather jacket over, walking up behind me.

"I am so sorry. I thought I dropped it in the cart," she said picking up a can of corn that was at my feet.

"Oh it's no problem! I completely understand." We stared at each other for a second then she spoke again.

"I'm Lena by the way."

"My name is Stef. You're the first person I've met since I moved in." I said shaking her hand.

"Oh well let me give you my number and if you ever want to hang out or need help finding yourself around town just give me a call or text!" She pulled out a pen and wrote her number on the back of my list.

"Thanks! I will take up that offer." we then said our goodbyes.

**SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been only about a week since I met Lena, but that wasn't stopping me from thinking about her constantly. I wanted to call, I just couldn't work up the nerve to. However, I think today is the day.

I dialed her number super fast so that I wouldn't change my mind. "Hello?" I heard on the other end. Her voice was so soft and enchanting.

"Hi, Lena. This is Stef. We met at the grocery store."

"Yes I remember! I was wondering when you would call."

"Sorry I've been real busy," I lied. I couldn't tell her I was too nervous to call.

"Oh, no, I understand. I'm glad you called though!"

"Really?" now I was wishing I had called sooner.

"Yes really! you seemed like fun. So have you got all settled in?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. Umm I was wondering what there was to do around here."

"We could get together and I could take you around to see?"

Oh my, she wanted to hang out? I mean I know I did, but I didn't know if she wanted to. "'Okay that sounds fun!" we exchanged information on when we were free.

"Well Miss Stef I will see you Friday!"

"Yeah see you then. Bye." oh gosh Friday was in three days. I was so anxious!

***FRIDAY***  
>There was a knock at my door and my hands started sweating a little because I knew it was Lena.<p>

"Hey! come in." I said smiling at her as I opened the door. She was wearing a black tank top, an off white cardigan with a blank belt over, some jeans and black boots. while I was wearing a white tank top, maroon button up long sleeve shirt over, jeans and brown boots.

"Thanks, this is a lovely home!"

"Thank you. So you said we are going to the movies, yes?"

"That's correct. Are you ready?" she asked smiling. She was just so beautiful.

"Yes I am." I grabbed my purse then followed her to her car. Once to her car she did something unbelievable, that completely made me like her more...

**WHAT DO YOU THINK SHERRI DID? SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes I am." I grabbed my purse then followed her to her car. Once to her car she did something unbelievable, that completely made me like her more...

..She opened the door for me and then closed it once I got in. It didn't seem like much but to me it was a lot. But then again maybe she is just nice and opens the door for anyone. Yeah it's probably that she is just nice.

"Thank you for opening the door." I said to her after she got in.

"Oh it's no problem!"

We pulled into the movies and I opened the door for myself not wanting to sit here and then her not open it or making her feel like she has to. So I got out and while she was leaning to the back seat to get her purse I went around and opened the door for her.

"Well thank you Stef."

"Your welcome miss Lena."

I was thinking of paying for her ticket I just didn't know how to just say it. Specially because I felt like it would be me just straight up saying 'hey I'm gay' and that wasn't going to happen yet. Before I could open my mouth to tell the guy behind the counter I heard..

"two tickets for Mama please." Is this real? did she just say two?

"That will be $14." said the man. While she pulled out her wallet I handed him a $20 real fast. "here is your change. Enjoy your movie."

"Thanks." I said then took the tickets.

"I was going to pay." She said

"I know but I wanted to."

I let her walk in first to pick out our seats and she chose some about three rows from the top. "Are these good?"

"They are perfect!" we sat down and waited for the movie to start.

At the first scary part Lena grabbed my hand to put in front of her face to cover her eyes. I laughed and she nudged me with her shoulder, "it's scary!"

By the end of the movie she was still holding my hand, but then we had to get up.

"That was horrifyingly scary!"

"Haha I could tell by your screams and jumping."

"Not funny!" she said as we got into her car.

***arriving at Stef's***

"Thank you for taking me to the movies."

"No thank you for paying. I had fun, do this again?"

"Of course! Just text me whenever and let me know when." I climbed out of the car and shut the door and she rolled the window down.

"I'll get ahold of you tomorrow and we can discuss when are next date will be." Date.. What?

"Oh you think this was a date." I said scrunching my eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Only if you think so." she winked at me, "goodnight miss Stef," she added then drove off before I could speak. Oh goodness. This women was slowly taking my heart with her.

'Ding-dong' I heard my doorbell. I looked at my alarm and it read 8:12. Who was ringing my doorbell at eight in the morning. I went downstairs to open the door and who was there? Lena.

"Goodmorning sleeping beauty!"

"Hey Lena what's up?"

"I brought you breakfast" she held out a box of donuts.

"Oh you are so my favorite person right now!" I took the box then before thinking kissed her on the cheek and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed two plates and sat one in front of her.

"Sorry if I weirded you out back there, I was just in the moment due to you bringing donuts."

"You didn't weird me out. I would've done the same if someone brought me food," she laughed that adorable laugh. "Plus I didn't mind it." then again with the wink from last night.

I sat my plate of donuts down walked over to her, not having a care in the world, and put my hands on the sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay so I've been doing this story from Stefs POV, but Lena's POV will also be in here. _**

**_*_****Lenas POV****_*_**

Oh my gosh is she kissing me right now? She pulled away. "I'm sorry! That just kind of slipped." She said apologetically with a hint of embarrassment.

"Wow. Don't be sorry. That was um. Great!" I said to her. I had no clue she was gay. I mean there had been times when I thought. But I wasn't for sure.

A smile grew upon her face. "Really? I didn't know you were gay. I just kind of hoped."

"Well I am. I've been this way my whole life. I'm just glad you are too. I was tired of beating around the bush."

"Me too." she said then I grabbed her and started kissing her again. We kissed for awhile then I pulled back. "We should eat."

"Yes of course!" We started eating the donuts but just kept catching each others glances. She just kept smiling, and my God was her smile beautiful.

***Stef's POV***

I was just so amazed that she liked me. Well I mean at least I figured since she is also gay and kissed me again. I couldn't stop staring at her. God she was beautiful.

We finished our plates then headed to the living room. "So Lena, how about we get to know each other. What do you do?"

"I'm an assistant principal at the charter school. what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a cop, you know serve and protect." she kind of made a weird face. "Is something wrong?"

"I didn't know you were a cop. That's just kind of a dangerous job and that puts you in danger." oh my, was she worrying for me? Could this get any better?

"It's dangerous, but there are more dangerous jobs out there. Plus without cops, you would be in danger and we can't have that." I reassured her.

**_SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_9 MONTHS LATER. LENA AND STEF ARE NOW DATING, HAVE BEEN FOR 8 MONTHS. THEY ARE ALSO ABOUT TO MOVE IN TOGETHER._**

***Stef's POV***

"Lena, love the Uhaul is here with our stuff."

She came down the stairs of the house we just bought. "I am just in love with our house." She came over to me and kissed me on the cheek then we went to get our stuff.

We had set up our bed and dressers and gotten all our bedroom unpacked and decided to call it a night. "I'm so glad we are doing this. Aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yes of course sweets. Buying this house means we will have a future together and that means I get to spend the rest of my life with you." She was just so perfect and knew all the right things to say.

"Love, what do you say about us going ahead and christening the house and our new bed on the first night?"

She nodded her head which I assumed she completely agreed, especially when she started to kiss me. I pushed her back to where we were laying on the bed and I was on top of her. I kissed on her neck for awhile until she said "Stef, not the neck. I can't wear scarves everyday."

I groaned and she laughed then I went back to kissing her lips. I pulled up her shirt over her head then threw it to the floor I then started un-buttoning her pants and pulled them down past her feet then they also went to the floor. I sat up on my knees took off my shirt and then tried to take off my pants.

Lena sat up pushed me back to we're our heads were at the foot of our bed and she dragged my pants off then got on top of me.

I woke up to a hand rubbing up and down my arm and kisses on my neck and cheek. I opened my eyes and turned over so that we were facing each other and I put my arm around her.

"Goodmorning sweets. Did you sleep well?" She kissed my forehead after saying sweets and before asking if I slept well.

"Yes love I did. And by the smile on your face I'm thinking you did as well. Yes?"

"I did but the smile is not just because of that. It's because I was just thinking about how much I love waking up next to you." She always knew just what to say.

"I love you," I kissed her on the lips. "And I wish I could lay here all day with you. But unfortunately we both have work." she just sighed and frowned which made me laugh.

***later while they are both at work***

I was in the car waiting for whoever my partner was going to be so we could start patrolling when my phone started ringing. I looked at it and it said Lena. "Hello love."

"Hey Stef I just wanted to call you on my free time to see how your day was going."

"It's going great, just waiting to see who my new partner is since my last one left. And your day?"

"It's been the typical fun life of a high scho..."

"Shit." I said, cutting her off, when I saw a familiar face grinning while walking to my car. "love I have to go. See you at home." I quickly ended the call and dropped my phone. Why was he walking to my car? why was he in the same uniform as me?

**A little longer than the last chapter but still kind of short. Promise the next one will be a little longer. So who do you think was walking towards her?**


	6. Chapter 6

***STEF'S POV***

"Hello Stef. You seem surprised to see me." He said getting into the car.

"Yeah a little. What are you doing here Mike?"

"I got a job here, today is my first day. When they told me I was patrolling with Stef Foster I just couldn't believe it. That is until I saw you."

***Lena's POV***

Why did Stef say shit and hang up? Did she drop her coffee and spill it on her? Did she see something and have to go stop it? This question would be bugging me all day.

***Lena arriving home***

"Stef," I called out closing the door behind me.

"Up here love," she called from the bedroom.

I walked up the stairs and went into our room and she was sitting on the bed folding laundry. I walked over to the bed and sat down and started picking up the clothes to help. I was waiting for her to explain earlier.

"Okay, I know you're wondering about earlier. Why I hung up." She took all the clothes that we had just finished folding and put them in the basket on the ground then sat back down facing me. "We need to talk."

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked nervously.

"Before I was a lesbian, I was straight." I just kind of stared in shock not knowing what to say. She noticed this and continued. "Not only that but I was married. You are only the second women I've been with."

"And you're just now mentioning this?" I was completely surprised and shocked. "I want you to tell me everything."

We stayed up hours talking. She told me she was married to a guy named Mike and then she realized she was gay and she dated someone before me which was her first relationship with a girl and it lasted about 6 months until the lady had to move to another country for work.

"Stef I'm glad you finally told me all of this. why didn't you tell me sooner?"

***Stef's POV***

After telling her about everything she said to me "Stef I'm glad you finally told me all of this. why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well love there is a little more to it. Mike is my new partner at the station. I understand if you no longer want to be with me or feel like you can't trust me since I'm just now telling you my past."

"Oh sweets I still love you and I don't care who you were with in the past. As long as your with me now. And I trust you to work with Mike, yes you were married but I have you now, not him. And you were the one who left him and now you're obviously not into guys anymore."

There was nothing I could say to her to prove how much I loved her and appreciated her so I kissed her. I pulled back and said "I love you."

She whispered, " I love you too," then pulled me back into a kiss.

I woke up before Lena and just stared at her, how could I ever love anyone anymore than I love her. I kissed her cheek and decided to let her sleep until her alarm went off while I got ready for work.

As I was done getting ready Lena woke up. "goodmorning babe." I walked over and kissed her on the forehead. "I've got to go in early."

She pouted then got up gave me a kiss then went to get in the shower. "damn why do you have to be sexy and get in the shower when I have to leave?"

She laughed, "go to work. love you."

As soon as I walked into work Mike was there.  
>"Goodmorning Stef, ready for our patrol?"<p>

"No, but unfortunately I don't have a choice. But I do have to the choice to drive and I will."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

We were walking to the car and I went to open my door but stopped and looked over the roof at him, "actually I woke up on the right side of bed, and my morning was good. But I got unlucky to have you work with me, which changed my mood." I snapped at him. I felt kind of rude but he didn't say anything back so that was a plus.

"So have you finally realized you love me and you were just experimenting." was he serious right now?

"Mike I don't love you. honestly I don't think I ever did. And I'm not just experimenting. I had a relationship for 6 months and now I'm in a serious one with a women who I love and we are living together."

"Oh you love her? How long have y'all been together, two months? I heard lesbians are quick about getting together."

"No we've been together for a little over 8 months, not that it's any of your business." Just then someone sped by, I turned on my lights an went after him.

**_A/N: MIKE MAY NOT BE THE ONLY NAME I BRING INTO THE STORY. I MAY BRING IN OTHER CHARACTERS LATER. JUST DEPENDS._**


	7. Chapter 7

*** STEF'S POV***

It had been a little over a week since Mike and I had our conversation about me being gay and since then we hadn't really talked much, just about work only.

I was walking out of the door of the station about to head home when Mike came up behind me and stopped me. "Stef I just wanted to apologize about last week. It just hurt me when you left, but I can see you're happy with um.."

"Lena." I said a little irritated. I knew he knew her name.

"Yes, Lena. And I hope we can overcome our past and become friends. Specially since we will be working together."

"Thanks Mike that means a lot." It was sort of nice of hi to apologize and want to be civil.

***LENA'S POV***

"Hey Love," Stef walked into the house and joined me in the living room. "How was your day?"

"It was good except some kids got in a fight. Yours?"

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. It was good. Something odd happened though."

I patted my hand on the couch next to me "tell me about it?"

She walked over and sat next to me, she sat back and put her legs on my lap and I took off her shoes and rubbed her feet. "Well," she said. "When I was leaving Mike stopped me and apologized for last week and said he can tell I'm happy and hopes we can get over what's happened in the past and be friends."

I just looked at her for bit, not sure what to say. "hmm, well that was nice and very civil of him. But I still don't like him."

She laughed then leaned up and pulled me toward her and kissed me. She pulled on me to get on top of her so I did. She kissed my lips, then the tip of my nose then my lips again.

I pulled away from her kissing.

"Something wrong love?"

"No, but let's take this upstairs." she laughed then jumped of the couch, picked me up and carried me up the stairs. We went to our room and she sat me on the bed. She got up real quick to put her gun in the safe then came back. I took her uniform off then she took my outfit off.

She sat up and stared at me smiling. "I love you so much Lena Adams."

"I love you too Stef." I leaned up an grabbed her and pulled her back down. She started placing kisses on my neck then chest then stomach then back up to my lips. She cupped my breasts in her hands and squeezed every so often while her tongue outlined my lips. I opened my mouth allowing her tongue in where they began to go in sync. We then made love.

***STEF'S POV***

I woke up with a smile on my face. I couldn't be more happier in life and waking up next to Lena always made me happy. It was Saturday and we both had the day off. I decided to wake Lena up by kissing her. As soon as I placed my lips on hers she opened her eyes and kissed back.

"Goodmorning babe." she said.

"Goodmorning. What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, how about the movies?"

"Perfect. Before that we have to stop by the station, okay?"

"Okay that's fine. Do you need to pick up your paycheck?"

"Yes. Now lets get ready." We took a shower together then began getting ready. We pulled up to the station and I went in to get my check. When I got outside Mike walked up.

"Hey Stef. I thought you were off today?"

"I am, I was just picking up my check." I kept on walking to the car.

"Is that Lena?"

"Yes it is. Bye Mike."

I got in the car and he followed me and went to Lena's window, which was down.

"Hi I'm Mike, and you must be Lena." He said, like I didn't just tell him it was her. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," she shook his hand.

"Glad I got to meet you."

"Yeah same. And glad we are putting the past in the past." he nodded his head and she smiled while I reversed out of the parking spot.

I grabbed her hand, brought it to my lips and kissed it. "I love you."

"I love you to babe."


	8. Chapter 8

***STEF'S POV***

I was about to leave work when I saw two little kids sitting on a bench by the front desk. "what are those kids doing?" I asked my boss.

"Their mom was taken to prison this morning and we are waiting for social services to put them in a foster home."

I grabbed two suckers and walked over to them. "Hey, what are your names? Mine is Stef." I held the suckers out for them.

They looked at each other then looked at me and the little boy took them and gave one to his sister then spoke, "I'm Jesus and this is my twin Mariana."

"Those are beautiful names." I sat with them and talked about cartoons until the social service worker got there.

"I really wish we didn't have to send them to a orphanage tonight, but there aren't any foster homes open right now."

Before I could even think I found myself saying, "I could take them for tonight. I don't want them to have to go to a orphanage."

"Are you sure? you don't have to just because you're a cop and all."

"No, it's no problem they are sweet and I would hate for them to be sent to an orphanage. Especially when their mother just got taken away from them."

"Okay just signs these papers. Thank you." and with that she left.

"How would you guys like pizza for dinner?" They just smiled.

"Lena, could you come here, we have guests." She came from the kitchen and when she saw the kids she looked surprised. "This is Jesus and Mariana, they are going to stay the night tonight." I smiled at her.

"Hi Jesus and Mariana, I'm Lena. Do y'all want to go watch some tv while we order pizza?" they shook their head yes and she stuck out both her hands towards them "well come on then." Jesus ran over to her and grabbed one hand and Mariana slowly did the same. She looked up at me and smiled and I fell in love with her all over again.

***LENA'S POV***

I took the kids to the living room and turned on the tv and put on some cartoons. "Do you two want to watch this show?" They just shook their head. "Here is the remote if you want to change it." I handed it to the boy. "I will be right there in the kitchen with Stef if you need us." I walked in to the kitchen, "Whose kids are those?"

"No ones, I mean they are someone's but their mom was taken in and they were going to have to go to a orphanage and that just broke my heart." She was such a softy sometimes but I loved that about her. On the outside she was such a strong, independent woman, but on the inside she was loving and caring and sometimes a major softy.

"I don't mind them staying here. You know I love kids." I mean I worked as a principal, I kind of needed to. "but I just wish you would've called and let me know beforehand."

"I know, I'm sorry." She kissed me on the cheek while rubbing my arm. "I wasn't going to have them stay and then she mentioned an orphanages and I just found myself offering them our home."

"Stef are you wanting to foster them? I know we've talked about adopting and stuff, but now we have two foster children in our house. So we really need to talk about it now."

"I don't know. Yes we talked about adoption and I want to and I would love to foster them to see if we want to adopt them. But I promise love none of that crossed my mind when I offered them our home tonight." she stopped for a minute. "I would've for sure called and talked to you first. But maybe we should foster them to see how it goes. If you want to?" How could I say no when she is just so caring.

"I do." I kissed her then we went and sat in the living room with the kids.

The pizza arrived and we ate dinner then Jesus took a bath and while he was in the there Stef ran to the store to get them some pajamas. Then Mariana took a bath but it took major convincing to get her to, as she was scared and we were strangers to her.

"Thank you for dinner and giving us something to sleep in." Jesus said.

"Oh it's no problem. How old are you guys?"

"Six", Mariana said, speaking for the first time all night.

"Wow that's a big kids age." they just laughed. "Follow me, is it okay if you share a bed?" They shook there heads yes. We put them in the guest bed and they fell asleep instantly I assumed because they had probably had a busy day.

***STEF'S POV***

We had just put the kids to sleep and we were walking to our room and I grabbed Lena's hand to hold it and she smiled.

I pulled the covers down to get into bed, "Thank you for not being mad."

"There is no reason to be mad, I understand. Plus they are sweet and respectful. I love you." she said getting under the cover then kissed me on the lips.

"I love you too."

I woke up to Lena not in the bed. I got up and went to the guest bedroom and the kids weren't in there. I walked down stairs and found all three of them in the kitchen. Jesus and Mariana were watching Lena finish making pancakes. "Mmm smells and looks good. Goodmorning guys, did you sleep well?" They nodded their heads.

"Who wants pancakes?" Lena asked so sweetly and a little bit of excitement.

"I do please!" said Jesus

"Can I have some too?" asked Mariana.

"Of course! There is enough for everyone, except maybe not Stef." she looked at me and winked while the kids looked at her.

"How come she can't have any?" Mariana asked concerned, "Is she in trouble?"

"No sweety I was just kidding. Stef can have as many as she likes." She kissed my cheek.

We finished our breakfast and cleaned up while they played in the backyard. After we were done we went outside. "Hey kiddos, can you come here real quick?" they ran over to us.

"Stef and I want to ask you something." Lena said to them. They looked at each other then us.

"How would you like to live here for awhile?"

"Like you be our foster moms?" Jesus asked.

"Yes exactly, would you like that?" Lena asked them.

"Yeah I would like that. Mariana?" he looked over at his sister with a look, like he wanted her to say yes.

She shook her head, "me too."

We grabbed them and brought them in for a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A YEAR LATER. THEY OFFICIALLY ADOPTED JESUS AND MARIANA._**

_* _**STEF'S POV***

"Jesus buddy come on." Lena yelled up the stairs to him. We were supposed to be going out to eat, but he was taking forever.

He still didn't come down. "I'll go see what's taking so long."

I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. "Can I come in?" All I heard was a "mhm".

I opened the door and he was laying in the bed still, I walked over and sat down on the edge. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel very good. My stomach hurts."

I rubbed his arm, "is it because you're hungry?" He shook his head no. "does only your stomach hurt?"

"My head too." I put my hand on his forehead to see if he was running a fever. "ooo babe, you're burning up. I'm going to get you some medicine."

I left him and went down stairs, Lena came up to me. "why isn't he with you?"

"His stomach and head hurt and I'm pretty sure he is running a fever. You and Mariana go eat and I'll stay here with him." I kissed her on the cheek.

"No we'll stay here too. Mariana, do you want to eat some cereal for breakfast or maybe I can make pancakes?" she asked Mariana and I walked to the kitchen.

I grabbed a sprite, water, and crackers then headed back upstairs. I stopped by the bathroom to get the kids Pepto and a cold wet wash cloth. When I walked into the room there was puke on the floor.

"I'm sorry." he said as soon as I saw it. "I couldn't get up in time."

"It's okay, do you feel better after puking?" he shook his head no. "here take this, and drink the sprite and water and if you're hungry eat the crackers. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." I put the stuff down then went to get stuff to clean up the puke. Once I was done I sat a trashcan next to him just in case and kissed him on the forehead.

***LENA'S POV***

Stef was walking into the room just as I walked in. "how is he?"

"He puked. I gave him some medicine and water and sprite. I called work and took off tomorrow because I don't want him going even if he feels better."

"Poor thing. Okay, I'll try to come by on my lunch break to check in on y'all."

"I don't need checking in on, but as long as I can see you for half a hour that's fine with me." She winked then kissed me and went to shower.

I went to check on Jesus and he was asleep, I kissed him on the cheek then turned off his light. I went downstairs to clean up the pancake stuff and to check on Mariana in the living room. "Hey sweets what are you watching?"

"Little Mermaid, but I'm tired now." I turned off the TV and carried her up to the bathroom.

"Brush your teeth and get your pjs on and I'll come tuck you in. okay?"

"Okay." I left and went back to my room.

"Stef are you already done showering?" I asked outside the bathroom door.

"I decided to take a bath so I'm not done. you can come join."

"Right after I tuck in Mariana!" I quickly walked to Mariana's room and tucked her in. "Love you. goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." I tickled her when I said bite and she laughed.

"Love you too mama. And tell mommy I love her too" I gave her a kiss then turned out her light and headed to the room.

"Stef you better still be in the tub!" I called out to her and I heard her laugh.

***STEF'S POV***

Lena opened the bathroom door and walked towards me lifting her shirt over her head. I whistled at her.

"Oh you like that?" she winked.

"Yes, more clothes off I say!"

She pushed her pants down. Then undid her bra and took off her underwear, God her body was perfect she then stepped in the tub. She sat with her back against me. I kissed her neck then shoulders and she moaned. I start nibbling and sucking with each kiss.

"Babe not the neck, I love scarves, but I can't wear one every single day. People would notice" I laughed.

"You know it feels good."

"It does, but it leaves marks, and I work at a school."

"Your hair will cover it up." she just turned and looked at me. I put my hands up as if I was surrendering, "fine only the shoulder."

She rubbed her hands up and down my thighs while I continued kissing her neck and sucking on her shoulder. She turned around and put herself over me where her right leg was between my legs and her left was on the outside. She began kissing my mouth then moved her tongue along my lips and I opened them allowing her tongue in. I pushed her back and looked at, she was so beautiful. I pulled her back in to do more kissing.


	10. Chapter 10

**IM NOT SURE IF I HAVE MENTIONED THIS OR NOT. BUT STEF & LENA ARE MARRIED**

*STEF'S POV*

"Babe I'm leaving for work. I'll call you later." Lena said standing in front me. I opened my eyes and she leaned down to kiss me.

"Bye love." I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. I drifted into a dream. "Lena, Lena! Hurry! Please hurry I can't hold on much longer, I called out to her and she responded "please try to hang on for me, for the kids. I'm trying to hurry Stef!" I was hanging off the side of a bridge and tried pulling myself up but I was starting to slip. Just as I was about to fall Lena grabbed my hands "I need you, don't let go." "I won't, I promise," I said. she started slipping over the bridge too. "I'm letting go, you have to live, the kids can't lose both of us." "okay," was all she said then she let go of my hands and I began falling, and falling, more and more, farther down, there was no stop to the falling.

Finally something woke me up from the falling. "Mom wake up," Jesus called out. I opened my eyes, thankful I was done with my bizarre dream.

"Hey buddy, what's up? Are you feeling a little better?"

"Just a little, but not a lot. Can I lay with you?"

"Of course," I scooted back and patted the bed. He climbed into the bed and got under the covers. "you can take a nap, but we have to go to the doctor later. okay?"

"Okay." He fell asleep and so did I. I woke up and it was 12:23, Jesus' appointment wasn't until 2 so I let him sleep.

I walked down stairs to get a drink. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Lena looking at something on the counter. I tiptoed over to her and put my arms around her waist and kissed her on the temple. She turned around putting her back against the counter and I picked her up setting her on it while she kissed me. "Love when did you get here?"

"About 10 minutes ago." she kissed me again.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I rubbed her right arm with my hand.

"You and Jesus looked so sweet sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

"Aw you're so kind, but every minute together counts. However due to him being sick I have gotten to catch up on sleep." She laughed and hopped off the counter. "Really? I thought we would you know on the counter."

"Stef!" she softly slapped my arm. "you have a dirty mind sometimes."

I laughed and kissed her then pulled back and looked at her. "Can you blame me? My wife is sexy." I winked at her.

We spent the rest of her lunch break cuddled up on the couch watching TV, then she had to get back to work. I did the dishes until it was about time to get Jesus up.

"Jesus babe it's time to get ready for the doctor." he opened his eyes, yawned and sat up. "I'm going to get dressed and so are you, yes?"

"Yes" he said smiling then ran to his room. I threw on a tank top with a flannel over, some jeans, and shoes.

"Well hello handsome." I said to Jesus when he walked down the stairs.

He laughed, "mom I'm just wearing jeans and a shirt."

"Yes I know, but you look handsome." He just blushed. We then headed to the doctor.

"Jesus Foster." the doctor called to out to the waiting room. We got up and followed. "What are we in for?"

"He is feeling a little under the weather. His head and stomach have been hurting him." She looked at him and asked him some questions then prescribed us some medicine and we were done.

By the time we were done with the doctor and picking up his medicine it was time for Mariana to be out of school. I decided to pick her up because Lena needed to stay a little later and I didn't want Mariana to have to sit and wait.

"Hey miss thing, how was school?" I asked her as soon as she got in the car.

"Good." she turned to Jesus, "are you better?"

"Mhm, mom took me to the doctor and I got some medicine."

"What do you two say about getting ice cream? But you can't tell mama because we aren't supposed to have desert before dinner."

"Yes!" they said in unison.

We went to get some ice cream comes then headed home.

*LENA'S POV*

I stayed at work a little late to finish some papers then stopped to pick up stuff for dinner and was on my way home. I pulled into the drive way and started walking to the door and noticed there weren't very many lights on in the house. I walked in and shut and locked the door and headed for the kitchen when I heard "boo!" I jumped and almost dropped the bags. I looked to my right and Stef and the kids were laughing, "we got you mama," Mariana said.

"Yes sweets you all scared me! I almost dropped the food."

Stef walked over laughing. "sorry babe." she gave me a kiss then held up her hands like she was surrendering, "it was the kids idea!" she took off running and they ran after her saying "no it was mommy's idea!" I just laughed and headed to the kitchen.

I started cooking the chicken when Stef came in. "Do you want some help?"

"If you're volunteering, then by all means please help." She laughed and grabbed the green beans to open. She opened them and started cooking them and I set the table, so that it would be ready later. Once we were done we called for the kids and sat down.

"How was school?" I asked Mariana.

"It was good. We started reading Junie B. Jones."

"Oh is it good?"

"Mhhm!"

"How was the doctors?" I asked Jesus.

"I got medicine to take. It's nasty." he stuck out his tongue when he said nasty.

We all laughed. "But he was a big boy." Stef said.

After dinner we watched a little bit of TV then the kids went up to take their showers and get ready for bed. We went to tuck Jesus in first. "goodnight bud. love you." Stef said. "I love you too sweety." we both kissed his forehead. "night mommies, love you too." we turned off the light and left the door cracked open.

We headed to Mariana's room to tell her her goodnight. I tucked her in and sat on the side of the bed while Stef stood next to me. I leaned in and kissed her cheek, "goodnight we love you." Stef leaned down and gave her a kiss, "sleep good my love." she closed her eyes, "love you too." we turned off her light and headed for our own bed.

Stef took a shower and then we both got in bed. She pulled me up close where my back was against hers and she had her arm around me. I put my arm on hers and grabbed her hand. "goodnight. Love you." I kissed her hand.

"Love you more." she kissed my shoulder then I fell into deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

*LENA'S POV*

"Sweets wake up, you have to get ready for school." I said to Mariana trying to get her up. She opened her eyes and rolled over to where she was facing away from me.

"Is it Friday yet?" she mumbled.

I laughed, "Yes it's Friday."

She turned to face me. "Okay, then I'll get up." She got up and started to get ready.

Stef had already left for work and I didn't feel like making breakfast so I made bowls of cereal for the kids, they brushed their teeth then we headed for school.

*later in the day*

"Mrs. Adams Foster, I have your daughter out here for you, she got in trouble." the secretary, Sheila, said standing at my door.

Mariana in trouble? She was a good kid. what's wrong? "send her in please." She made a hand motion for Mariana to come in. "thank you." she closed the door and left.

"Mama please don't be mad." she was looking down at her feet.

I walked around my desk and sat on the edge of it and motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of me. "Tell me why you're in trouble."

"Well I asked a girl in my class to come over so we can be friends and she said no because you and mom are weird for being gay and I pushed her and said she was weird for being mean and that she is just mad because she doesn't have my moms as her parents." Now how am I supposed to get on to her when she was sticking up for Stef and I. We knew her and Jesus may run into problems for our marriage, but it's not their fault and they cannot help what our lifestyle is.

"Sweety I know you were just trying to stick up for mommy and me but you can't push people no matter what they say and you can't call them names either. Okay?"

"Okay, but I am not going to apologize." She looked at me seriously and crossed her arms across her chest. I wanted to laugh but knew not to.

"You have to say sorry because it wasn't nice of you to push her or call her weird."

She huffed, "She didn't say sorry for not being nice, why do I have to?"

"I know, but you have to be the bigger person. Go back to class and apologize and I'll see you after school." I kissed her on the top of her head and opened the door and she walked out. I then texted Stef saying 'We have to talk to Mariana later'.

*STEF'S POV*

"Mariana come down here please." I called up to Mariana. Lena had just got done telling me what had happened today.

Mariana walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Lena sat on the coffee table and I stayed standing. "Mama told me you pushed someone and called them weird, is this true?"

She shook her head "yes but.."

"No buts missy, I understand what happened but you cannot push people and call them names." I sat down next to Lena on the table, "okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"We know you and Jesus are okay with two moms and it doesn't bother you but some people are bothered by it." Lena said to her.

"But why? I don't understand. How come it bothers them?" She asked curiously.

"Well you see, some people are scared of difference, but there is nothing wrong with being different." Lena told her and I grabbed her hand squeezed it and smiled at her. "Your mom and I love each other and you and Jesus very much. And all that matters is that we are all happy and love each other."

**I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER.. SORRY!**

**THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER 11 HAD A TYPO AND I ACCIDENTALLY PUT BRANDONS NAME. BRANDON IS NOT IN THIS STORY. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION!**


	12. Chapter 12

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R FOR INTENSE SEX SCENES. DON'T READ IF YOU THINK YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIKE THE PARTS, IT'S PRETTY DETAILED AT SOME PARTS!

*STEF'S POV*

"Can I take this blindfold off now?" Lena asked me.

"No you have to leave it on until we get there."

"Stef it's hard walking when you can't see anything." I laughed. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes, almost. Just a little bit farther." I had planned out a romantic night for us and had gotten a sitter for the kids. "Okay we are here." I took off her blindfold revealing the beautiful cabin I rented for us tonight.

"Is this ours for the night?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yep. There is more inside." I grabbed her hand a walked her up the stairs and unlocked the door and went in. I had gotten someone to make us a lovely dinner and leave it out.

"I love it, you're too sweet and too good to me." she kissed my cheek and smiled a huge smile.

"Only the best for you love."

We ate dinner and talked and laughed for awhile. "Are you ready to go upstairs?" I asked winking at her.

"Mhm" she nodded her head. I grabbed her hand and we ran up the stairs giggling like high schoolers.

*LENA'S POV*

We walked into a bedroom and then into the bathroom, where there were petals and candles everywhere with a huge tub, it. was a hot tub turned into a bathtub, filled with water and bubbles. Stef began unbuttoning my pants and pulled them down and pulled my shirt over my head. I did the same to her. Once we were down to nothing we stared admiring each others naked bodies for awhile. Then she put her hand behind my ear and pulled me in for an amazing kiss then got into the tub before I could kiss back.

I followed her in and she sat on a seat in the tub and I sat on one across from her. I started to play footsie with her but then she grabbed and pulled me over to her. I sat on her lap and wrapped my legs around her. I pulled her chin up to me and pulled her in to a deep kiss. I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She was playing with my boobs and then started running her hands through my hair. She put one of her hands underneath the water, rubbed my thigh with one hand and with the other she inserted her fingers in me. I jumped a little at her touch. "Did I hurt you?" she asked taking her fingers out. "No, I don't know why I jumped." I told her and she put them back in swirling them around and taking them in and out. I nibbled on her neck then went back to kissing her lips while palming her boobs with my hands. Her boobs were amazing along with her perfect, toned body. I ran a finger along her stomach then back to her boobs and massaged them.

"Lets get into the bed." I said once reaching satisfaction, I got out and ran to the bedroom, she got out and followed me. Right before I reached the bed she spun me around, picked me up then laid me on top of the bed. She got on top of me and starting sucking on my boobs while running her hands up and down my legs that were wrapped around her. "Your skin is always so smooth. I love it." She said and then began kissing downwards and then started licking all the way down until she got to where she was going. She moved her tongue in circles teasing me, then entered her tongue in me going faster and faster causing me to moan. I pulled her up and she kissed my neck while I slid my fingers into her. She moaned and I began going deeper and harder until she met her release. We made love for awhile longer then fell asleep spooning. (For anyone not knowing what spooning is, it's pretty much cuddling)

*STEF'S POV*

I woke up and Lena wasn't in the room. I grabbed my robe out of my bag and walked downstairs and found her cooking in the kitchen. I walked up behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist causing her to jump. "goodmorning love." I kissed her temple.

"You scared me!" I laughed and kissed her soft lips. Everything about her was soft and smooth and I loved it.

"What did you make me?" I asked.

"I made US French toast." she said emphasizing on the word us and put the food on the table. We sat down and started eating. She finished before me and took my plate away.

"Hey, that's mine!" I said stating the fact. She knew how much I loved to eat.

"I know Mama Tiger, I'm not planning on eating it. I'm going to feed it to you since you planned this amazing getaway for us." I smiled and let her feed me.

"Honey we have enough time to go again." I winked at Lena after she fed me my last bite. She giggled and led me to the couch. We took off our robes and began making out. I pulled Lena on top of me and placed my hands on her lower back pulling her tight against me. I rubbed my hands up and down her back and traced her spine with my fingertips, just as I started kissing her neck there was a knock on the door. She jumped off of me and got behind the couch. I grabbed my robe and put it on.

There was another knock. "Stef who is that?"

"I have no clue." I walked to the door and slightly opened it. There was a man probably in his 30's. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Um yeah sorry to bother you but I rented this cabin for the night. They told me I could come by around this time to set up."

"Oh, I guess they told both of us different times. We can leave though since you're already here, it's just going to be awhile."

"Take your time. Sorry for interrupting." He turned around to sit on the porch swing. I looked back to the couch and Lena had finished tying her robe.

"You can come in. We just need to pack and clean up." He walked in and smiled at Lena then just went to start decorating the living room. Lena and I went upstairs to pack. "Well guess we don't have time, sorry love."

"It's fine, will you pack my stuff? I'm going to change the sheets and comforter." I told her I would and she began changing the bed. After packing we cleaned up the bedroom and bathroom and swept the wood floor.

We walked down the stairs and the man was about to walk up there. "We cleaned up everything and changed the sheets and bedding. Have a good night." I handed him the keys.

"Thank you." He said, smiling.

*LENA'S POV*

So much for round two. We got in the car and headed home. I looked over at Stef, who was driving. "Babe?"

"Yes?"

"You still have your robe on."

She laughed, "I was trying to hurry and pack and clean up I forgot to change. I guess we'll have to go home before getting the kids." We definitely were going to have to since she wasn't even wearing anything underneath the robe and I think the kids would be embarrassed. "Also I think we forgot to clean the kitchen.. Whoops." She added.

We heard sirens behind us. "Crap I'm wearing a robe she said." she pulled over and made sure nothing was showing. The officer came up to the window and we noticed it was Mike.

"Well, well if it isn't Stef and Lena. Stef, you were speeding back there. Were you aware?"

"No, I wasn't." she replied with a little bit of anger. "Did you pull me over because you knew it was my car?"

"No." he said then continued, "maybe, since you have the day off I'm stuck with a moron partner" he said while flinging his hand towards the cop car and we looked back. "And to top it off, it's like everyone wants to do good today. I haven't pulled anyone over or anything."

"Okay? Well I would love to say sorry, but I'm not, and I have to go pick up my kids."

He looked her up and down, "you may want to change first." he laughed then started walking off. "See you tomorrow." He called out as we drove off.

"Did he really just do that? the nerve." He really got to me.

"Honey you are so sexy when you're mad." she kissed my cheek real fast then watched the road again.

We pulled up to the house and Stef took our bags, kissed me bye then went inside and I got in the drivers seat to go get the twins.

I went to get Jesus first from his friends because it was closer.

"Thank you for letting him stay the night. Jesus did you say thank you?" he shook his head yes.

"Yes he did, he was well behaved too." his friends mom said. And with that we were off to get Mariana from Lexie's.

When I pulled up her and Lexie, and Lexie's mom Sonja were outside. "Hey sweets," I said as she ran up to hug me. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes! I have to go get my stuff." she turned around and her and Lexie ran inside. I walked over to Sonja, Lexie's mom.

"Thank you again for having her over."

"It's no problem. Her and Lexie are practically attached at the hip."

I laughed because it was true. "She can come over next weekend."

"Are you sure? I don't mind if they are here."

"Yes I'm sure! I think it's our weekend anyways." We both laughed.

"What's funny mama?" Mariana asked walking out the front door.

"Nothing, are you ready to go?"

"Mhm" she turned to Lexie and gave her a hug. "bye see you tomorrow at school." She then turned to Sonja "thank you for letting me stay." she had such great manners, it made me smile.

"You're welcome Mariana. See you later."

*STEF'S POV*

"Come here woman." Lena said grabbing my arms. We had just gotten the kids to bed.

"Yes ma'am. I love it when you call me woman."

"Thank you for an amazing night. It means a lot." She kissed my lips.

"Anything for the best." I took the top pillow off the bed then pulled back the covers and got under.

**Stef's Dream**

"Seriously Love? Is that what you want?" I spoke to Lena who was sitting on the stool at the table.

"Yes it is. I just want to talk about it."

"Well if that's what you want. I don't want to keep you from happiness." She jumped up and kissed me.

"Thank you Stef. Thank you for being an amazing wife, an amazing mom, and nonetheless an amazing you."

She hugged me and I just held her for what seemed like forever.

**end of dream**

I woke up and saw the alarm clock said 4:38 a.m. so I went back to sleep reminding myself to talk to Lena later about my dream.

At 6:30am, I got a call from work calling me in because they were short staffed. I didn't want to wake Lena so I left a note telling her I got called in and to call me when she got the chance.

*LENA'S POV*

I woke up and rolled over and noticed Stef was gone. Then I saw a note on her pillow telling me she had to go to work and to call her when I could.

I went and woke up the kids, made them some eggs and bacon and got myself ready for the day and decided to call Stef.

"Hey babe you wanted me to call you?"

"Yes I had a crazy dream last night and I wanted to talk to you about some stuff. I know I said to call but nows not a good time. I'll bring you lunch and we'll talk then. Okay?" She said on the other end of the phone. Talk about her dream? Well at least I would get to see her. "Okay see you then love you." I hung up and went to get the kids to head out.

I just finished a meeting and was walking back to my office. "Mrs. Adams Foster your wife is in your office." The secretary said to me as I walked in. "Thank you." I opened the door and Stef was standing there. I closed the door and walked over to her.

I put my hands on both sides of her face and pulled her in for a much needed kiss. "What did you bring me for lunch?"

She laughed, "I brought you a grilled chicken salad." she handed it to me. We sat in the two chairs in front of my desk so we could be next to each other.

"So what was your dream about?" She began telling me her dream. "wow well that's a crazy dream, but why did you want to talk about it?"

She grabbed my hand. "Do you want it to come true? We've talked about it before but now after this dream I feel we really need to talk about it."

It was crazy that she did have that dream when I've been thinking about it for awhile. I just didn't know how I was going to bring it up to her. "It's funny you had that dream because yes I do want it to come true, but only if you do too."

"Yes love, anything to make you happy. You have made me so incredibly happy, I would do anything for you." She leaned across the chairs and kissed my forehead. I squeezed the hand that held mine then with my free hand I put it against the back of we neck and pulled her lips to mine. We put our foreheads together and I smiled.

PROBABLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN IN ANY OF MY STORIES. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!


	13. Not An Update

To the guest that commented wondering if this was my story, yes it is mine and yes it is on wattpad so that is where you could have read it. My username is in the same on wattpad and on here. I understand you were just worried about the work being stolen and thanks for that. I thought I mentioned that this was on wattpad but I might have posted that in my one-offs. The reason I have these stories on wattpad and here is because some people don't get on wattpad but get on fan fiction or vice versa. Sorry for any confusion to anyone.


	14. Chapter 13

_There is mention of sex in this chapter but nothing too bad. I hope you all are liking this story._

*STEF'S POV*

It's been about a month since Lena and I had a talk about my dream in her office, a month since we decided to have a baby. We also decided that she would carry it, because one, she wanted to, and two, I didn't want to. We've been looking at donors but haven't found one yet. We planned on making our final decision tonight and also we were going to tell the kids.

I feel that having a baby is what we need, it makes Lena happy which makes me incredibly happy, also I think that Jesus and Mariana will love having a new sibling. At least I hope.

I just pulled into the restaurant where we are eating dinner tonight. Lena and the kids were already here so I walked in and told the host her name and he took me to the table. I sat down and leaned over to kiss Lena on the cheek.

"Hey Love," I turned to the kids, "hey babies, how was your day?"

"Mine was good, We had a sub in one of our classes and she let us read the book out loud instead of by ourselves." Mariana said.

I looked to Jesus, "what about you buddy?"

"It was okay, it went by slow." he replied.

"Well if anyone was wondering about my day, it was slow too." Lena said.

"Sorry to hear that honey. Does everyone know what they want to eat?" I asked. They all said they did.

The waiter came over to take our orders, "I'll have grilled chicken with the broccoli and ceaser salad please" I ordered mine.

"Okay, and you miss?" He asked Lena and she ordered then he took the kids orders. "I'll have your food out as soon as it's ready."

"Thank you." I said then turned to Lena and grabbed her hand. I looked at the kids. "Sweets, mama and I have something we want to tell you."

They put all their attention on us. Lena spoke up, "we decided we are going to have a baby." She looked at me and I smiled and she continued, "you two are going to have a baby brother or sister."

They looked at each other then us. "What are you two thinking?" I asked.

"I'm excited! I hope it's a girl!" Mariana said with the biggest smile on her face.

We turned to Jesus, "I'm thinking it will be awesome if I get to have a brother!"

"Come here you two!" Lena said to them and opened her arms. They came around the table and we gave them a big hug, "mama sandwich."

****3 MONTHS LATER, LENA IS 2 MONTHS PREGNANT****

*LENA'S POV*

Lately I've been wondering how Jesus and Mariana feel about me being pregnant since it would be me and Stef's biological kid and if maybe they would feel unwanted. But biological or adopted we will love them all equally.

"Hey sweets, did you get me orange juice?" I asked as I walked in to the kitchen seeing Stef.

"Honey, I'm sorry I forgot." she said.

"It's okay, I guess the baby and I will do without." I said acting like I was upset.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the fridge and opened it and there was the orange juice sitting right there. "You do love me!" I said pushing her against the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Of course I do Love, of course I do." she put her hands on the sides of my face and kissed me hard. I rubbed my hands on her back. "the kids are upstairs they could come down anytime."

I groaned, "I know. I can't help that these hormones make me want." I mouthed S-e-x just incase any of the kids came down at anytime and spelling it out made it sexier.

She laughed, and kissed my hand. "The ups of you being pregnant."


	15. Chapter 14

**4 MONTHS LATER, LENA IS 6 MONTHS PREGNANT**

*LENA'S POV*

I was laying down in bed reading a pregnancy book while Stef was downstairs putting away the dishes. I offered and tried multiple times to help but she said since I cooked she would do the dishes. The door opened and I looked to see her beautiful face. She smiled at me and closed the door and I went back to reading.

She laid down next to me and put her hand on my stomach then kissed it. "How is my daughter?" she asked talking to my stomach.

"She is doing fine and hasn't kicked me in awhile which is nice." I replied.

Stef laughed then kissed my belly again. Then kissed my shoulder, followed by a kiss on my neck and then a kiss on my cheek. I put the book down and pulled her in for a kiss. She rubbed circles on my arm.

We shifted ourselves so we were completely flat on the bed and on our sides facing each other. I pulled her towards me trying to get her as close to me as possible with my pregnant stomach. She slipped my shirt off real quick then went back to kissing me she put her right hand on my left breast and palmed it. I outlined her lips with my tongue and she opened them letting my tongue in. Our tongues began moving together while we tried getting as close as we could be.

*STEF'S POV*

"Hey Stef you look happy today, it's nice to see." Mike said as we were getting into the car.

"I am happy, everything has been going good and the pregnancy has been pretty smooth."

"Well that's good to hear." He said.

We have been getting along lately, we haven't really let our past come up anymore. There was no need to, I was married to an amazing woman who I share two beautiful kids with and had a baby on the way and he has stopped being an ass. Things between us were good. "Have you two decided on a name?" my thoughts were interrupted.

"No, we have gone over a couple and we are still deciding." He just shook his head understanding.

Just then someone sped by. "23 over," Mike said showing me the speed gun. I turned on my lights and pulled off of the side of the road. We got up right behind the person and they sped up and switched lanes, I followed them and Mike called for backup and told them what road we were on. The car took a last second left and I did the same then the took a quick right and I stayed trailing behind them. Finally another police officer from the station came and we got on both sides of the car. "Pull over." Mike said over the intercom. "Stop your vehicle," said our coworker John. the car bumped into Johns car then slammed its breaks. I stopped the car and we jumped out.

"Get out of the car slowly!" I yelled. The women did as she was told. "Now put your hands above your head turn around." As soon as she did this Mike ran over and handcuffed her and told her her Miranda Rights.

After work I headed home exhausted, it had been a long day. Once arriving home there was dinner left for me in the microwave but I wasn't hungry so I put it in the fridge and headed up stairs. I walked into the room and flopped down on the bed.

Lena kissed my forehead, "long day?"

"Very! Had to parole for awhile then went on a speed chase with some women that wouldn't pull over."

"Did she explain herself?" she asked.

"She was hyped up on booze and drugs. Sad thing is, is that she was so young." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm going to go shower."

I got into the warm shower and washed and rinsed my hair and body then just stood under the running water for awhile. The water softly hitting me and trickling down me was so warm and relaxing and I was so tired I could fall asleep standing up right now. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I through my wet hair into a bun then got dressed and went to lay down.

Once I got to the bed Lena was sound asleep, I turned off her lamp and pulled the covers up over her, kissed her temple then drifted into a very needed, relaxing, deep sleep.

*LENA'S POV*

Eggs? check, pancakes? check, syrup and butter? check, orange juice? check, napkins and silverware? check. I grabbed a tray and carried it to Jesus room first. "Hey buddy, I brought you breakfast." I said shaking his arm after setting down the tray. He opened his eyes and sat up. I handed him the tray, kissed the top of his head and headed out. Right as I was walking out he called out "thank you mama." I smiled and headed back downstairs.

I grabbed the next tray and took it to Mariana's room. Just as I was about to walk in she sat up. "hey sweetie, I have breakfast for you." I held out the tray to her. "thank you! it looks good!" she said grabbing the tray. "You're welcome," I told her and kissed the line where her forehead and hair met.

Finally I grabbed the last tray with the most food and headed to my room. I shut the door behind me and placed the tray on Stef's dresser. I kissed her lips, "wake up sleeping beauty." she opened her eyes and smiled, "Mmmm I smell something good." she paused "and I'm looking at something good, but it's not the food." she winked and sat up. I handed her a plate and then took mine and went around to sit down. As soon as I sat down she leaned over and kissed my cheek, "thank you love."


	16. Chapter 15

*STEF'S POV*

"Stef wake up!" Lena said while shaking me. I opened up my eyes and she was standing in front of me. I looked around and saw I was on the couch.

"What's wrong? Did I fall asleep watching TV?" I asked her.

"Yes, now I need you to take me to the hospital. My water broke." I jumped up and ran to grab the keys and walked her out to the car and helped her in the passenger seat then went around to start the car.

"I'm going to get our bags and the kids, I'll hurry." I ran inside and up the stairs. First to Jesus' room. "Hey buddy, I need you to wake up and go get your sister up, okay?"

He shook his head yes, "what's happening?" I told him mama was about to have the baby and we have to hurry. He got up and changed clothes and I left to get mine and Lena's bags that we had packed to have ready for this day. When I walked out of the room Jesus and Mariana were dressed and walking down the stairs.

Everyone was loaded up in the car and I headed to the hospital, it was 6:06 a.m. Lena called her parents when we were on our way to the hospital and then she called my mom.

*LENA'S POV*

We finally reached the hospital and Stef ran in to get a wheelchair even though I told her I could walk. However, my contractions were getting closer and closer together. "You two can unbuckle now," I told Jesus and Mariana and they immediately took off their seat belts. Stef came walking up with a nurse who was pushing the wheelchair.

She opened my door and put her left arm behind me, against my back and held my right hand with her right hand. "come on love, lets go have our daughter," she said to me, smiling. I kissed her cheek which made her smile bigger. I slowly sat down in the wheelchair. She grabbed our bags and the kids got out and we headed in.

They took me to a room and checked my dilation level, it was at a six. While the nurse had checked me, Stef had taken the kids to get breakfast from the cafeteria. "Hey love, how are you? My mom just landed and is on her way, and so are your parents." She said reentering the room with the kids.

"Okay that's good. I'm fine," I told her, "just ready to meet our baby." She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Me too." she helped me get out of bed so I could walk around and try to speed up my labor while the kids laid on the couch to take a nap.

After about 10 minutes Mariana woke up and said, "mama, mommy?"

"Yes Mariana?" I answered her.

"When is my baby sister going to be here? And can I hold her when she gets here?" Jesus opened his eyes and sat up, "Me too?" he said. I couldn't help but smile that they were happy to have a new sibling. I was worried because some adopted kids feel unwanted when they get adopted and then the parent's have a biological kid.

Stef who was next to me, walking with me, helped me into the bed and answered them, "yes babies you can both hold her when she comes, which will hopefully be soon." Just then our parents walked in.

"Oh Lena you look beautiful, even in labor." Stef's mom Sharon said walking over and hugging me. Stef put up her hands, "really mom no hug for me?" Sharon laughed and went to hug her, "and I know, my lovely wife is always beautiful," she winked at me, which always turns me on. However, I just smiled at her.

My mom and dad came over to hug me and my dad kissed my forehead. Then the nurse walked in and said she needed to check my dilation. Everyone but Stef left the room. Our parents decided to go back to our house until the baby arrived, that way they can catch up on sleep since it was now 7 a.m.

Stef held my hand while the nurse put on her gloves. "Just because you're down there doesn't mean you can get turned on by my wife, no matter how hot she is." she winked at me. I just gave her one of my looks and said "I'm sorry, she is kidding," to the now embarrassed looking nurse then looked back at Stef. "What?" She said shrugging her shoulders, "I was totally kidding," she then looked at the nurse, "I was kidding, sorry." The nurse laughed, "it's okay. Lena it looks like you are dilated to a ten. I'm going to take you to the delivery room and page the doctor."

Stef squeezed my hand and smiled, "it's time," she kissed my forehead before helping the nurse help me into the wheelchair. She then called our parents. I couldn't believe I was already at a ten, I wasn't in any pain, I didn't need to get an epidural.

Once into the delivery room they put me on the bed and Stef held my hand. I was now starting to feel pain. Scratch that, major pain. "I need to push, it hurts." I said loudly. Stef kissed me and turned to the doctor, "can she push?" he shook his head, "push whenever you need to." So I did just that.

"Oww, it hurts," I screamed. It felt like my insides were being ripped out. Too bad it was too late for an epidural. I pushed again and screamed again. "I know it must hurt love, I'm sorry. I'm right here." Stef pushed my hair back and kissed my hand. "I see her head, one more good push and she'll be here," the doctor said. Stef put her free arm behind my back to help, "you've got this honey. One more." I pushed one last final hard push and heard crying. "It's a girl," said the doctor. I looked up at Stef and she kissed me, "she is beautiful, I'm so proud of you," that was the last thing I heard before complete darkness took over me.


	17. Chapter 16

*STEF'S POV*

"Lena! Lena love, open your eyes. Breathe!" I hollered at her. I don't know what is happening. One second she is looking at me then the next second she is out. Her heart monitor is going crazy. I keep kissing her hand and forehead frantically. Please wake up, I think to myself. The nurse tries to hand me my daughter but I'm shaking so bad I can't hold her so she takes her to the nursery while another nurse begins doing CPR then they shock her. Her body tremors from the shock and I cry harder. I sit down because they need me out of the way. I put my legs up and bury my head in my hands.

"Mrs. Adams Foster," A voice says with a hand on my shoulder. I guess I had cried myself to sleep. I open my eyes and jump up and see Lena with her eyes still closed. "She is doing fine, we brought her back." "Then why are her eyes closed?" I ask in a worn out, trembling voice?

"She is just sleeping, she is tired after everything she has gone through. She needs rest." I look at the nurse, "why didn't you wake me when she was up?" "I'm sorry ma'am she insisted we didn't wake you. would you like to see your daughter? I can bring her in."

"Yes please do." I then turned back to Lena. I held her hand and kissed her forehead, then her lips, then her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled which made me smile. "hi," she said in a quiet, groggy voice, while smiling.

I looked at her then said "Don't you ever do that to me again!" I kissed her lips with a lot of passion and force. I couldn't imagine a life with out her in it. Her and our kids are the best thing to ever happen to me, and how could I take care of the kids without the love of my life next to me to enjoy it with?

She gently wiped away a tear that fell down my cheek. "I'm sorry honey. How is our daughter?" she asked, I hadn't gotten the chance to see her yet and I told her that. I walked to the hall and asked the nurse if they were bringing her to us. While the nurse went to get her from the nursery we decided on a name, "sweetheart I like that name and I'm glad we decided on it." I said to Lena.

"Here she is," the nurse said rolling her in, in the new born nursery bed/tub thing they slept in. I got up from the side of the bed and went to pick her up to hand her to Lena.

*LENA'S POV*

Stef picked her up out of the bed and placed kisses on her forehead before handing her to me and sitting on the bed next to me. I looked down at her and she was absolutely beautiful. She had my light brown skin color, and she was so tiny. She only weighed 5lbs and 7 ounces. She opened her eyes and had Stef's hazel eye color.

"Hey sweets, your absolutely perfect." She began to cry due to hunger so I breastfed her while Stef went to get the rest of our family.

I had just finished feeding her when Stef came back in holding Jesus and Mariana's hands with our parents behind her. My mom walked over and kissed my forehead, "Lena you had us so worried." "I know I'm sorry," I looked around her, "come meet your new sister Callie," I said to Jesus and Mariana. Their faces lit up as they ran to the bed. "Easy now, mama is sore and the baby is so tiny we have to be careful," Stef told them then helped them on the bed next to me.

"She is so cute," Mariana said and kissed Callie's small, delicate fingers that were wrapped around her finger. This moment was so perfect everyone was staring and smiling at the new addition to our beautiful family.

Sharon asked to hold her so I held her up for her to take her then everyone sat and stood next to Sharon while Stef came and sat where the kids once were. She put one leg up on the bed and grabbed my hand and kissed my temple. "I love you Lena so much and our perfect kids." I turned to her, " I love you too," then kissed her hard on the mouth. She smiled and we went back to watching everyone adore Callie.

****A WEEK LATER****

*LENA'S POV*****

I woke up at 2:12 a.m. to Callie crying. Right now we had her sleeping in our room, even though we had a room set up for her. It was easier this way. I got up out of bed and walked over to her crib and picked her up. She continued crying and I rocked her. "shh, it's okay." she still cried but they were softer. I sat on the edge of the bed and breastfed her then checked her diaper and rocked her to sleep. I laid her back in the crib then climbed into bed and snuggled up next to Stef.

"I've got her this time love," Stef said when I sat up at 4:00 to the baby crying. At this moment she was making me so happy. I closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep.

"Hey love, I have to go to work now. I fed Callie at 6:15 so you have about an hour before she is hungry again. Also she doesn't really like the bottle so she will probably eat quite a bit." Stef said to me squatting down in front of my side of the bed.

"Thank you honey. love you." she kissed my forehead and stood up. "I wish you could stay home with me."

"Me too love, but one of us has to work ad since I don't have milk in my boobs to keep the baby happy it has to be me," she winked, which she knows turns me on. "At least it's Friday." Then she left.

I sat up because I wasn't able to fall back asleep and decided to start some laundry. After doing a couple loads Callie woke up and I fed her then put her in a outfit and took her downstairs. I put her in a rocker and started to look over some paperwork from the school.

'Ding-dong' the doorbell woke me up. I sat up and saw it was 1:28. Callie was next to me on the bed with pillows on the other side of her. 'ding-dong', the doorbell went off again this time waking Callie but she just opened her eyes and didn't cry. I picked her up and carried her with me to see who was at the door.

"Hi does Stefanie Foster live here?" Asked a girl who looked to be about 16, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked familiar but who was she?

"Yes she does, but she isn't home now. I'm her wife and I can tell her you came by."

"Oh wife? Like as in she is gay?" as I was about to answer she spoke again, "sorry I don't mean it rude I'm just confused."

"Yes wife, confused about what? Do you know Stef?"

"It's just that I thought she was straight, but then again I don't really know her. And you can tell her I came by, but she doesn't know me."

What does this girl mean she doesn't really know Stef, yet she is looking for her? What was this girl talking about "sorry sweetie, but now I'm confused, who are?" I switched Callie from my left arm to right arm.

She watched me switch arms then looked up at me. "I think Stefanie is my biological mom."


	18. Chapter 17

*STEF'S POV*

I walked into the house and saw Callie was in the playpen in the living room. When I walked over to it she opened her eyes on cue. "hey sweets, come here." I bent over and picked her up and kissed her head. "where's your mama? huh?" I then walked into the kitchen and saw Lena at the table. "hey love." she looked up at me. "where is Jesus and Mariana?"

"They are sleeping at their friends house." She answered coldly. Something must of happened today that upset her.

I walked over to her and she reached out to get Callie assuming I was giving her to her, "I've got her, I was coming closer to talk to you. What's up?"

She stood up and poured out whatever was in her cup into the sink and turned around leaning against the counter. "I don't know Stef, I was hoping you could tell me." Something seriously made her mad, she never acted like this.

*LENA'S POV*

I hated fighting with Stef and being rude to her, but ever since that girl left I've been sitting at home thinking and upsetting myself. I didn't want to believe Stef had a daughter that she never told me about but the girl knew her name and she even resembled Stef.

"Love I haven't the slightest clue of what is going on here." Stef said calmly.

"Really? Tell that to your daughter." I fired back.

She looked down at Callie and repeated herself, "love I haven't the slightest clue of what is going on here." She paused then added, "you'll tell me right?" she smiled and kissed Callie's nose. Usually I loved her sense of humor but not at this moment.

"Your other daughter, and I'm not talking about Mariana so don't say some smart reply. I'm talking about the daughter you gave birth to God knows when or why you and Mike gave her up."

"Lena what are you talking about. I have never given birth, you know this. Mike and I never had a kid, you can ask him. What are you talking about?"

"A girl who looked like you came to the door looking for you, saying you are her biological mom."

Stef walked out of the kitchen, did she really just walk out on this conversation. Just as I was about to get extremely mad she walked back in this time without Callie. "She has to be mistaken. And you have to believe me. I think I would've known if I was ever pregnant or had a kid." she walked over to me and put her hands on the sides of my face. "I'm telling the you the truth. How old was this girl anyways?"

"Probably about 16 at most."

She laughed, why was she laughing? "Honey I'm 29 which means I would've had her when I was like 13 and I wasn't having sex then and wasn't with Mike then. You and I have been married for 3 years and Mike and I were only married for 2 and I spent a year alone between these relationships. So even if Mike and I had a kid, they wouldn't be very old."

I looked into her eyes and I felt so embarrassed, I am a principal and I didn't even do that math. I guess I was just so frustrated and she looked so much like her I believed her. She rubbed away the creases in my forehead and then kissed my lips multiple times.

She looked me in the eyes and said "I love you Lena" she kissed me on my right cheek, "Elizabeth" she kissed my left cheek, "Adams" she kissed the tip of my nose, "Foster" finally a kiss on my lips.

"Stef I feel ashamed and embarrassed and incredibly stupid, she just looked so much like you. I'm..."

She cut me off, "no you're not sorry. you don't need to be. Did I hate you not believing me and being upset? yes. but I love you and I understand and I would've thought the same thing."

I pulled her in so tight to me and kissed her hard on her mouth and then stopped and put my forehead against hers where the tips of our noses were touching, "still I'm sorry." I kissed her then put my hands on the sides of her face. "I love you too Stefanie Marie Adams Foster." I kissed her again. This time so passionate.

She lifted me off the ground and set me on the counter, standing between my legs. Her tongue ran across my lips and when I opened mine for her tongue, her breath hitched. I rubbed her arm while our tongues were in motion together. Just as she stopped and started kissing my neck, Callie started to cry.

"Ugh, always perfect timing with that one," Stef said helping me off the counter and causing me to laugh. I kissed her cheek and went into the living room and picked her up out of the play pen.

"You can't be hungry baby, you just ate about an hour ago." Stef walked over to me and took her out of my arms.

"She just wants love from her moms." She rocked Callie and put her baby voice on. "It's okay mommy is right here." Callie stopped crying and just stared at Stef putting her small arm up with her hand against Stef's face which she kissed. "I'm your favorite aren't I?" she turned to look at me and winked, I just rolled my eyes.

"Stef babe, what are we going to do about that poor girl? She is coming back tomorrow to talk to you." she looked up from Callie.

"Reassure her I'm not her mom and wish her the best in finding her. It's all we can do, yes?" she looked back at Callie kissing her on the forehead. I just sighed, she was right. There wasn't anything we could do.


	19. Chapter 18

*STEF'S POV*

"Love when did you say she was supposed to be here?" I called to Lena who was in the kitchen warming a bottle for me to feed Callie who I had in my arms and kept pulling at my hair.

"I told her to come back around noon, it's now 12:17." she said walking into the living room and handed me the bottle. Callie looked at the bottle and stopped grabbing my hair.

"Is this all you really want? You're just using us aren't you?" I put the bottle in her mouth. She was only about a week and half old but I loved being able to feed her also. Lena didn't really like pumping but she liked not having to always get up to feed her. She sat next to me on the couch and as soon as she did there was a knock at the door. I looked up at her and she groaned then got up. "Everyone just seems to always have perfect timing." I said laughing. She shot her look at me which everyone knows not to mess with that look. I smiled at her then looked down at the baby whose eyes were starting to close. All she did was sleep, eat and poop and rarely cried.

"Hi again," A unfamiliar voice said at the door. Lena waved her in, "hi, just go to your left." Lena said. And the girl looked to her left as saw me. If I lied last night and didn't understand why Lena was so sure on this girl being mine, I sure as hell did now, she looked a lot like me, it was crazy. I smiled at her easing the tension in the room, "Hi I'm Stef, have a seat." She sat in one of the chairs.

Lena came and picked up a sleeping Callie out of my arms, "I'm going to put her in her crib, I'll be back."

"So what's your name? How old are you?" I had more questions but decided right now those two were good enough.

"My name is Emily and I am 14." 14? She couldn't be mine even if I had unknowingly got knocked up and gave birth.

Lena came back down the stairs and sat next to me and held my hand. "Do you want anything to drink?" Emily shook her head no.

"I'm sorry sweetie but there is no way you are my child, you're a little to old and Callie is my first biological child. She just stared at me then started crying. I got up and walked over to her and crouched down. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I was just hoping I could find my real mom. And somehow I got you. Maybe I got all of it mixed up."

I looked at her. "Does your mom know where you are, your adopted mom?"

"Yes she dropped me off here. But all this looking has made her so sad and now I feel bad for it all."

"Well maybe you should stop looking. It doesn't matter who you are related to, that's not what makes a family." Lena said as she got up and came over to us. "DNA doesn't make a family, love does. And I'm sure your mom loves you. And your biological mom does too, she just wanted what was going to be best for you." I looked at her and mouthed a thank you to her.

"You're right. After meeting you two I think I'm done looking for my biological mom, I have a real one who loves me. Thank you," she gave us a hug then we walked her to the door where her mom was waiting out in the car.

Lena shut the door and leaned against it. "It's about time to get the kids, I'll go get them and be back soon."she frowned and so I kissed her forehead. "unless you want to get out and get them and I'll stay her with the baby." She put a smile on her face and it made me laugh.

"Stefanie Marie, don't you laugh at me. I'm stuck in this house, which I love, 24/7 and most the time it's just Callie and I." She was the one person that I loved when she said my full first name and middle name, unless she was mad then it was Stefanie Marie Adams Foster, and I dreaded those words.

"Alright love, go get our babies." I kissed her lips and walked up stairs to check on the baby and she left.


	20. Chapter 19

**COUPLE MONTHS LATER, JESUS AND MARIANA ARE 8 AND CALLIE WILL BE 5 MONTHS OLD.**

*STEF'S POV*

"Time to get up!" I said loudly standing at Mariana's door.

"No please let me sleep longer." her voice was muffled by her pillow.

"Nope, we have things to do today. Get up."

She groaned, "ugh."

"Hey no attitude miss thing, you're too young for that. Plus today is a family day, it will be fun." She sat up. "promise?" she asked. "promise," I said, "get dressed in a pair of shorts and whatever shirt you want, also no flip flops."

I left and went to Jesus room, I knocked on the door then went in. "Hey handsome," I said as he sat up. "we are going to have a family day today so I need you up and in shorts, a shirt and tennis shoes please. can you do that?" he shook his head yes and I kissed his forehead then left the room.

"Are the kids getting ready?" Lena asked while putting Callie in a outfit.

"Yes, hopefully they will be done soon so we can get going." I walked over to her and the baby. "how did we get so lucky to have three incredible kids?"

She looked up, "I don't know, but I'm guessing it's how I got lucky meeting you."

I leaned down and kissed her lips, "you're just saying that. I'm going to put the stroller in the car." I kissed the top of her head and left.

"Okay everyone lets go! Load up in the car!" I yelled up the stairs. Jesus and Mariana came running down and I smiled at them. Then came Lena with the baby and the diaper bag. I walked over to her, "come here little one." I took Callie out of her hands and kissed her head.

"Everything's packed?" Lena asked me I shook my head yes walking towards the front door. "the stroller? snacks? drinks?"

"Yes love, now lets get going." I turned around and walked out the door. Once everyone was loaded up we headed out.

"Mama where are we going?" Mariana asked Lena after being in the car for about 30 minutes.

"It's a surprise, but we'll be there soon."

I turned left then pulled into a parking lot, "okay sweets, we are here." I looked in the review mirror and their faces lit up.

"The zoo? I love the zoo!" Jesus practically hollered.

"Yes I know buddy, let's go." I opened the door and helped him and Mariana out while Lena got Callie. Then I grabbed the stroller from the back and opened it for her to put the baby in and I put the diaper bag and snack in the basket of the stroller.

"Okay you two have to stay close to mommy and me, okay? no running off. If you can't do that you'll have to hold onto the stroller or my hand." Lena said as we started walking up to the entrance. They shook their heads.

I was pushing the stroller and Lena was walking next to me while the kids were in front of us. We went and saw all their favorite animals and now were about to get ice cream. We were standing in line when a girl beside us that was about in her 20's bent down to look at Callie, "she is adorable! how old is she?"

"She is five months," Lena answered.

"Aww, which one of you does she belong to?" The girl asked, not really trying to be nosey just being curious. And it was a good question. She was a little darker skinned like Lena but definitely had my eyes and nose.

"She is ours," I said. causing her to look up.

"Oh y'all are together? like partners?" I could take she was just wondering, and not trying to be rude or pry.

"Yes," I looked at Lena and gave her a smile and grabbed her hand, "we are actually married."

"Wow that's great to here." I looked at her puzzlingly, "I'm gay and it's just great to see a married gay couple, specially with kids. I don't even know you and ya'll are an inspiration. It really helps me with looking forward for the future and not really being scared and I can tell this little cutie is y'all's biological daughter, well I'm just guessing."

"I'm glad we could be an inspiration to you, that is great to here. And yes we had her eggs mixed with someone who is African American and I carried her." Lena said with a glow to her.

"That is just amazing. You two have made my day. Thank you um.. what's your names?"

"I'm Stef," I put out my hand to shake hers and she shook mine, "and this is my wife Lena," she shook Lenas hand. "those two are Jesus and Mariana, our children," she looked at them and smiled, "and this is Callie."

"I'm Melanie. It was nice to meet all of you! I really have to go now though, sorry for keeping you!" she smiled then walked off. I looked at Lena and squeezed her and smiled.

"Well lets get ice cream!" Lena said knowing the kids have been waiting forever.

*LENA'S POV*

I pulled back the covers and put the throw pillow on the ground. "Today was needed and it was a great idea honey."

"I agree, and I'm pretty smart, what can I say?" Stef said being cocky.

"Oh I'm so lucky," I laughed messing with her. We both laid down and snuggled up close to each other.

She wrapped her arm around me pulling me closer and kissed my shoulder, "it was strange to run into that girl, yes?"

"Yeah it was. But I'm glad we were helpful for her and an inspiration."

"Yes, it's nice to know that." she kissed my shoulder again then we went to sleep.

**HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I'VE UPDATED**


End file.
